


The Sacrifice (LEMON)

by boke_senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boke_senpai/pseuds/boke_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outcast. That's all you were to Konoha. You didn't belong there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue :D You can skip to Part I right away if you find this boring bcoz it is kinda boring hehe :P 
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
> Please excuse my writing I am still new in this

 

                                                                                  

An outcast. That's all you were to Konoha. You didn't belong there. Being half an Uchiha and half a Hyuuga none of the clans would accept you, except for Orochimaru. To be more accurate, you were his new prey. He had set his eyes on you or rather your power and skills. For this reason he took you in and raised you to be a powerful vessel.

However, you had a goal to achieve, you couldn't die just yet. And so you succesfully escaped his hideout. While running away you felt a presence following you.

"Is it Orochimaru?...no...Kabuto?" you wondered without stopping. Although, curious you were, you attempted to look behind you to find out the identity of your pursuer. You were surprised to catch a glimpse of a man with orange hair and a lot of piercings on his face. Then you noticed his clothes.

Black cloak, weird red clouds on it.

"Impossible...It can't be..." you thought unable to comprehend the situation you were in. Without a second thought you stopped, so did the man. "I have business with you, (Y/n)" he stated...

 

**_~Time Skip~_ **

 

You were to meet everyone, or what was left of them, in the training grounds. You were kind of late but you didn't care...you were kind of scared though, of him...

"You are late, (Y/n)" said an irritated voice.

"Who is this, un?" asked a young blonde haired guy. He seemed to be the most noisy among the other 3.

"This is the new member of the Akatsuki,(y/n). Your new partner Itachi" announced the one with the piercings.

"What's the meaning of this, Pein?" asked uninterested a man with raven hair while you stood there silent, staring at him. His eyes were giving off his origins. Red with three black spots. He is Uchiha Itachi you had heard about from Orochimaru. "He is attractive but dangerous, I better keep my distance. But being partnered with him is a pain in the arse" you thought to yourself not taking your eyes off of him.

"Kisame will be on an important mission for a while, so will the rest of the members. For your mission you'll need a helping hand and (y/n) is the only one available" answered Pein explaining the situation to Itachi.

"It can't be helped then" he said nodding and closing his eyes to show his agreement on the matter.

After that, Pein walked towards the entrance of the hideout (since the training grounds were outdoors) but before he entered he stopped.

"I also thought you would make a great team, as fellows Konoha shinobi" said leaving the training grounds with Kisame and the blond long haired guy.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. He turned around to face you and he noticed something weird which troubled his mind. He hadn't paid attention to you so he couldn't have noticed earlier.

**Your eyes...**

_One black..._

_One purple..._


	2. The Sacrifice

                                                                               

 

"Iiiita-kuuun" you nagged to the raven haired man in the Akatsuki cloak who was walking in front of you. If you weren't you, he would have probably hit you or even killed you by now. Uchiha Itachi wasn't the type to tolerate such behavior, but he wouldn't hurt his partner with whom he grew friendly with over the time.

"Oi! Ita-kun!" you repeated irritated that the Uchiha was ignoring you. As he kept silent, you lowered your arms that were supporting the back of your head and you picked up your pace decreasing the distance between you two. You caught up with him and was now standing in front of him.

"Are you listening to me?" you pointed your index finger at him.

"What do you want (y/n)-san?" he asked uninterested. He might have grown fond of you but he was still the same quiet person he had always been.

"Mataku*... like I said earlier, I am bored!!! I am trying to hold a conversation here, help me out Ita-kun" He sighed hearing you nag again.

"Fine...what do you want to talk about?" he asked you kind of disappointed that he was forced to break the silence. He walked past you as he didn't want to waste any more time to fulfill the mission you were assigned.

A smile was formed on your face at his response.

"Sharingan, _your_ Sharingan!" you walked faster to catch up to him once again.

"What about it?" he would not meet your eyes throughout your discussion and he still sounded indifferent to whatever you were talking about.

"Tell me, how can I acquire it,huh? I want the Mangekyou Sharingan" you stated cheerfully, feeling happy that you would level up.

Itachi suddenly stopped at your question. Unable to control your impetus, you bumped into him, hitting your head to his back.

"Ouch! What the h-?" you asked but before completing your question you realized something was wrong with Itachi. The atmosphere that prevailed ran chills down your spine.

"What's the matter Ita-kun?" you stayed there confused, ignorant.

"You shouldn't desire such power" he finally answered but this time pain was visible in his voice.

"Eh?But why?I just wanna get stronger!"

"The Mangekyou Sharingan needs sacrifices for someone to attain it"

"What kind of sacrifices?" you proposed but no answer was given in return.

"Ita-kun, what did you sacrifice?" you insisted worried as you were for your partner. You grabbed his right hand forcing him to tell you. But no matter what you did he wouldn't say a word.

" **ITACHI! ANSWER ME**!" you yelled, angry at his behavior. Your bursting out was useless as silence remained.

"Why aren't you telling me? I am your f*cking partner, stop being so distant" you raised your voice even louder than before, tightening your grip.

Itachi, feeling intently your anger turned back to face you, your eyes locked on the ground and shacking of irritation. He sighed and patted your head. Then he turned his back at you once again. Your reaction to his actions was to raise your head while your eyes widened.

Just when you were convinced that you wouldn't be getting any answers off of Itachi, him talking surprised you.

"The more I use Mangekyou Sharingan the blurrier I see" if your orbs could get bigger they would as this was too much to take in "When I fight Sasuke, I will definitely go blind...that's if I get out alive" he stated calmly as if he was referring to a simple matter.

You felt the ground beneath you disappearing, your legs not being able to support your upper body, you fell on your knees. Itachi kept walking on ahead, without looking back. His back seemed to get wider and wider as time passed, and the distance longer.

" _Ita-kun_ " tears running down your face...

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*expressing annoyance (In Japanese)


	3. A Mission (LEMON)

_**** _

_**~Flashback~** _

You were sitting in the living room of the Akatsuki premises, hanging out with some of the members. Well, to be more accurate each member was minding their own business. Sasori was caressing his wooden dolls, Deidara was doing his thing with the clay, Kakuzu was counting his precious money and Itachi was reading a book. Unfortunately for them, you had nothing to waste your time with.

"Iiita-kuun" you nagged as boredom was taking you over.

He completely ignored you and he stayed focused on his reading as if you were a ghost that couldn't be seen or heard.

"Oi, Ita-kun" you insisted, annoyance building up in you.

The others had stopped because of noisy you who were distracting them. Although the Uchiha still pretended you didn't exist. Irritated at his usual behavior you stood up from your seat and walked towards him. To your surprise, he slightly lifted his head, meeting your angry gaze, but he reacted only because your figure was interfering with the light, darkening the pages of the book he was holding. Pointing up your index finger you continued your blabbering:

"What are you doing?" In the sound of his, he closed his eyed in disappointment at your stupidity (sorry :3)

"I am reading a book (y/n)-san"

"Eh? Why would you do that in your free time?I can't stand books, I hate reading and studying. It's pointless anyway" you complained unable to comprehend your partner's way of thinking.

"You are wrong. In Medical Jutsu, one of the most important Ninjutsus, studying is necessary" Sasori filled you in while craving his doll.

"That's bul-" you started to say but Itachi interrupted you, closing his book with force.

"Enough. (Y/n)-san let's get going" he suggested after rising from the sofa he was sitting on.

"Aye aye" you nodded sarcastically.

_**~End of Flashback~** _

 

During the mission none of you dares to break the silence. The atmosphere was awkward and your return to the hideout seemed as if it took an eternity. However, by the time of your arrival you had decided to have an audience with Leader-sama.

You both kept walking down the hallway as silence filled the air even when you two parted ways.

 

_**~Time Skip~** _

After you audience with Pein, a new secret mission was assigned only to you; to spy on Konoha and gain information about the Jinchuuriki. That's what you were supposed to do, or so Pein thought.

And so you left the Akatsuki base without informing Itachi of your departure.

 

_**~Time Skip~** _

Two months had passed since you left off. You stayed in Konoha for all this time, fulfilling your mission as a spy and at the same time becoming Tsunade's-sama apprentice in Medical Ninjutsu. Since you had left the village at a really early age no one recognized you as the "outcast" of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. And so, as your mission went smoothly it was about time you had returned to your organisation.

The members who were in the living room and welcomed you were Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu; as usual. Being happy to see them again after so long-even though they soon went back to what they were doing- after stopping by Pein to give him your report, you thought it was about time you met with your partner.

While you were thinking about these things, you stopped outside of Itachi's room. You were kind of hesitant to knock so you stood there still, thinking about it. Suddenly your sad expression was replaced by a shocked look on your face at the sound of the door opening from inside. You raised your head and you felt it heating up.

"I-ita-kun!" the tone of your voice could be interpreted as shy yet cheerful.

Your reaction was justified as anyone would freeze awkwardly in front of the same view. A shirtless Uchiha, with a bath towel hanging around his neck and his toned abs showing. Another noticeable part about his built body was the V cut the lead down his groin, which wasn't visible as he had his ninja pants on. After thoroughly inspecting his lower half your eyes traveled all the way up locking on his face. You noticed his hair was let down and not in his usual loose ponytail, falling on his broad muscular shoulders. Then your staring ended as you realized his onyx orbs were observing you with a look you couldn't translate.

"Tadaima*" you added blushing yet smiling. He stood there, gazing in your eyes, uninterested.

"Eto*..." you looked away scratching the back of your head, the redness remaining on your cheeks.

"Don't expect me to welcome you" he stated strictly. His words took you by surprise and you turned to meet his glaring eyes.

"You suggested to go on enemy's territory just by yourself. I thought you were smarter than that (Y/n)-san" he went on calmly but his voice was emitting disappointment.

"I just-" you started but he interrupted you.

"You are not that strong to take on such risky missions. I don't know your stupid reason but stop searching for power and doing such idiotic things. You'll end up harming yourself" throughout his lecture he didn't show any emotions. He was cold and distant, as if he was forced to tell you all that; as always.

The situation, or rather his behavior caused anger to build up inside you. Never before had you spoken back to Itachi, but this time you gathered all the courage you could, tightening your first and burst out:

" **What are you talking about? Don't give me this crap. You are nothing more than a cold hearted S-rank criminal who didn't hesitate to murder his entire clan. Don't you dare talk to me like you are any better. Your stupidity will be the death of you; letting your little brother live. And when that time comes, I am going to be so happy to be rid of you**!" you yelled, as tears were leaving your eyes making you sloppy.

Seeing the Uchiha smirking as if he was enjoying your state, made you even more mad; if such a thing as even possible. Not wanting to see his annoying expression anymore -although his abs didn't bother you- you took your leave.

What you didn't notice though, was the change of Itachi's expression as you were walking away. His "proud" smirk had not turned into a smile...hiding sadness behind it.

 

 

_to be continued..._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Tadaima: I'm home

*Eto: well...


	4. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first lemon :3

                                                                        

 

"Mataku*, that Itachi"you mumbled annoyed at the behavior of your partner, as you closed the door to your room.

"Honestly, I hate him" a tear running down your eye. You sat down, bending your knees, your back leaning against the door. You looked up as if trying to hold back your tears but eventually you broke down.

A while had passed and as you were now out of liquids, you got up, wiped your wet eyes and sat on the chair of your desk.

"I'll show you how capable I am, baka-chi" you said to yourself full of determination as you opened a book with the title: "Medical Ninjutsu"

 

_**~Time Skip~** _

Itachi was standing outside of your room. He didn't plan on making up with you until he left for his mission, but he couldn't leave his kohai* like that. He was said to be cruel but this rumor wasn't true.

And so there he was standing, having decided to knock(finally). In spite of his knocking, no answer came. He thought you were still mad at him so without a warning he entered your bedroom. He was kind of taken aback at the sight of your upper body leaning on the surface of the desk. He walked closer, making sure to avoid any possible noise that might wake you up. He smiled kindly at the sight of you drooling on a book, on top of which you were resting your head. The Uchiha "saved" the book from your saliva and as he took hold of it he noticed the title. In his face a grateful smile was formed.

"You hate reading,huh?" he mumbled. The male wrapped an arm around your waist and he placed his free one underneath your hips. Putting a little effort he lifted you up in bridal style as your head rested on his chest. He gently laid you on your bed and he stayed there for a while staring at you sleeping peacefully. He was sitting on his knees by the bed for a while, his face quite close to yours. Not wanting to act creepy any more he stood up and was about to take his leave.

Suddenly, something grabbed his hand and stopped his movement. He turned around and he saw your one eye half open. Before he managed to say anything you requested:

"Stay..." your voice still sleepy.

"I have to g-" he started but the bossy now tone of your voice and your tighter grip interrupted him.

"If you leave now I will never forgive you" He sighed at your words and you pulled on the bed with extreme force for someone who had just woken up.

He smirked while he was on top of you. Your faces really close, your eyes still half open from sleeping. Your expression was still serious, implying that you were still mad from the incident that had occurred before that day.

He lowered his torso, bringing his entire body closer to yours. He leaned in and his lips met yours. Therefore, he didn't stop there, he desired more. Taking advantage of your weak-sleepy state he invited his tongue in your mouth, exploring every inch of it. Unconsciously, you wrapped your arms around his wide neck but the Akatsuki cloak was in the way. You blindly -because your eyes were still closed due to kissing- unbuttoned his clothing.

Your head was between his hands that were supporting his whole body from crushing your small (related to his) figure. In order to remove the mantle, he broke the kiss and threw it on the floor. He re-positioned himself, his right knee between your thighs, slightly coming in contact with your private area, arousing you a little more. He propped up on an elbow and with his right hand he brushed his fingers through your (h/c) (h/l) hair. He stared at you and leaned in to give you a passionate kiss. You let him in without blocking his way. Your tongues danced in harmony which resulted in tongue wrestling. Your arms could finally snake around his built back although you wished he was naked.

He pulled back, gazing into your eyes. He noticed you were still lifeless so he decided to completely wake you up. He smirked as he removed your top leaving you half naked and with your bra on. You followed his lead by taking off all of his clothes that were covering his upper body, revealing his abs. He removed his loose ponytail as his hair spread out over his shoulders and back. He took your hands, pinned them on top of your head and planted a kiss in your mouth. That way he distracted you so you didn't notice him binding your hands together with the ribbon from his hair.(note:it had to be a ribbon otherwise no binding :p)

"Ita-kun, w-wha-?"he shushed you by placing his index finger on your lips. "Let me handle everything, (y/n)-san" he smirked and dipped his head into your neck, landing kisses and then sucking the meat leaving you hickeys. You gasped at his actions and then you felt his lips smiling against your body. He rose, taking a better look at his kohai. He moved his knee close to your lower mouth and you puffed as a reaction.

He ran a finger down your body, you arching your back at the the sensation of the male's hand. Then he stopped, he unzipped your pants and took them off with your underwear too, lifting your lower half. Your hips on his grip in a right up angle, revealing your lady parts. Landing kisses on your thigh he reached his destination.

The Uchiha shoved one finger in your clitoris making you moan as you slightly lifted your back in arousal. Before moving, he added one more and one more. With three of his fingers inside you, he started moving them slowly as if massaging you down there, making circles and having you moan in a satisfying degree he took them out. He licked his fingers covered with your juices, one at a time, his eyes locked on your lust expression.

"Ita-kun...untie me" you managed to say because what you truly wanted was to satisfy yourself as he had left you thirsty.

He smirked in response and lowered his head, being now in between your thighs. He opened his mouth and with his tongue he invited himself in you. Excitement took over you, as you couldn't handle his skilled tongue which he knew exactly how to use, exploring thoroughly your inner walls. Your back arched while you were calling out his name. With your tied hands you pulled his hair;without hurting him. Right before you were about to ejaculate he pulled away, removing his tongue and licking his lips.

"Oi, Ita-kun, no fair" you nagged making sure to show him your disappointment.

He realized you were now wide awake and knowing that he moved, his face coming close to yours, staring at your eyes. You slightly lifted your head and embraced him in a hug with your linked hands, kissing him and barging in his mouth. You didn't give him the chance to breath, making him pay for his cruelty.

Wrapping your left leg around his waist, you exchanged sides. As a result you were on top of him and your bottom was just right were his erect crotch was. With your still tied hands you groped his toned chest and leaned in to lick his build abs(note: not sure how to describe this :3 )

While you were doing your thing he was inspecting the meat of your thighs. The friction caused between your vagina and his dressed lower half made a shiver travel through you. You could tell he sympathized with your feelings because his purple nails were biting against the soft flesh of your rear. As you were both growing impatient, he rose his upper body, having you stand between his legs and your legs around his waist. Without releasing your hands you unzipped his pans and magically took them off since the space between your naked bodies was tight(note: literally because idk how it is even possible in this position XD)

You finally were able to take a good look at his long and thick size.

"Ita-kun, untie me" you repeated, looking up to meet his black onyx eyes.

"No. I want to see you try using your hips" he whispered in your ear and squeezed your ass, his nails digging in even more ,making you moan.

You blushed and opened your legs apart as much as you could and sat over his large cock. You slowly placed yourself on him and when all of it was inside you, you head him moan and afterwards you did so too. You couldn't suppress it as much as you wanted to. You started to lift yourself up and then down while your arms embraced him, bringing your faces closer. You were both panting as you kissed and he slightly pulled back only to bite your lip. You stopped moving not because you were at your limit but doing everything yourself in this position tired you.

"What the matter?" he asked confused.

"I-it's tiring this w-way" you said panting and you looked away because you felt your cheeks being hotter than the rest of your body. He smiled at how adorable you were and without pulling out he laid back, his fingers touching your hips again.

"It should be easier now,right?" the dominant male said. Without replying to him, you started moving again, speeding up by pressing your hands in his V lines.

"I-Ita-" you let out a scream as he hit your g-spot and you stopped unable to keep going. But the Uchiha wasn't fully satisfied yet so he switched positions, your body pressed into the bed. Having re-position himself, he quickened the pace going even deeper after every thrust. He kept on thrusting, with you moaning and calling out his name. Then he dived even deeper and hit your spot with his large penis. At his last movement you moaned in unison as you both achieved orgasm. Leaving his juices inside you he laid by your side, looking at the ceiling, the two of you panting.

You curled up next to him and planted a wet kiss on his lips. He snaked his left arm around your neck and with the other one he released your tied hands. Right before your head rested on the pillow he pulled you closer to him allowing you to lay on his muscled chest.

"(Y/n)-san...I-" "Shhh" you interrupted Itachi as you closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

 

 

 _ **~Time Skip~**_ (note:haaa you thought I was done with time travelling? :p)

Both you and the Uchiha had slept for a long time but the male was the first one to wake up. He kindly smiled at the sight of you sleeping peacefully in his hug. He would show no one else this caring side of his. In fact not even to you. He didn't want you to develop strong feelings for him but it was probably too late to think about that now.

He got up, making as less noise as possible, he dressed up in his Akatsuki uniform and he covered your naked body with a blanket which would be cold by now, without having his providing heat. He leaned in and kissed your forehead. Then he whispered in your ear:

"Goodbye, (Y/n)-san" he walked towards the door but he stepped on a hard item. He looked down to see the book you were studying earlier. He picked it up and silently exited your room.

After closing the door he looked at the book in your hands and said to himself: "Medical Ninjutsu, huh? (y/n), don't hate me for this" He took a few more steps and then stopped to look back at your room. A sad smile formed on his face. Then he turned around and kept walking forward to his last mission.

 

 

_**THE END** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*expressing annoyance (In Japanese)

*Inferior


	5. ~Extended Ending~

_**~ Extended Ending ~** _

 

"Heyy! Don't go running around!" you scolded a little figure that wouldn't stay still.

"Let her be (Y/n), un" said Deidara, supporting the little devil.

"B-But-" you started, worried about how a certain someone would react to all this noise.

"Deidara-chan will you play with me?" asked playfully the chibi*.

"Un" nodded the silly blonde.

"Let's ask Sasori-chan" she said walking towards the red haired doll who was caressing his puppets.

"Will you join us Sasori no danna*?" Deidara interrupted him from his work.

"Shit" you thought, having now irritate the man you didn't want to.

"No" he coldly stated without even looking at his annoying partner.

"Onegai* Sasori-chan" the little one insisted. (note: can't help being a weeaboo T^T)

At the sound of this, a vein popped in the puppet's forehead.

"chan?" he repeated clearly annoyed.

"Now why don't we go out for a walk?" you suggested grabbing the hand of the girl as cold sweat was coming out of your forehead.

"I don't want to" she nagged

"How about we go pay a visit?" you kindly suggested after you knelt to the girl's level to meet her face to face.

"Aye!" she cheerfully accepted.

You both left the Akatsuki hideout and walked through the forest. The little one was humming a song but you kept silent. The chibi suddenly stopped as you had reached your destination. A wide valley surrounded by huge trees. She started running ahead while shouting in excitement:

"Papa!" You kindly smiled at the sight of her actions and slowly walked towards where she headed.

"I missed you Papa" she said.

When you caught up with her you knelt once again.Your expression was sad or rather nostalgic as you looked at the stone standing out.

"What's wrong Mama?" asked the little one, worried about you.

"It's nothing sweetheart" your eyes filled with sadness.

"It's just that I miss Papa" you admitted.

"Don't worry Mama. I will learn Medical Ninjutsu, just like you, and I will bring Papa back to us" she comforted you by touching your hands and she gave you a cheerful smile.

At your daughter's words you let out a giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" she pouted.

"No reason" you said and patted her head.

"I will wait until that time comes"

"Aye!" she replied until she noticed Konan standing a few meters away, waving at you.

You turned around and nodded at your daughter, allowing her to go to the Akatsuki female's side. Konan picked her up in a hug as you turned to look at the grave before you once again.

"Hehe, your daughter is as innocent as her mother once was" you smiled at the thought of your intentions back then.

"It's funny how I thought that by learning Medical Ninjustu I could prevent you from going blind or even from ..." you paused for a moment, feeling that talking any longer would cause tears run down your face.

"I was so stupid" you lowered your head tightening your fists.

"I really miss you baka-chi" you couldn't prevent yourself from crying anymore.

While you were busy grieving, you failed to hear the footsteps coming closer to you. Suddenly two small hands embraced you from behind as a small figure curled up in your back. Your daughter's arms snaked around your neck and she dived her head in your collarbone.

"Mama, let's go play with Deidara-chan and Sasori-cha-" she paused noticing your tears. "Huh? Mama are you crying?" she asked ignorant.

"No, I'm not, sweetheart" you replied wiping your tears off your wet eyes.

You got up, stood on your feet, after cleaning yourself up, and took your daughter's hand.

"Let's go" you nodded. As the little girl was dragging you from her grip you turned back to look once again at the grave with the carving:

 

 

_R.I.P. UCHIHA ITACHI_

 

 

**THE END**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*chibi: small child

*no danna: my man

*onegai: please


End file.
